Gebruiker:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken TV series
Dit is een lijst van compleet bekeken TV series. Notitie: Miniseries staan bij zowel Amerikaanse series als Nederlandse series. Series waar ik al ver ben Amerikaanse TV series *'Black Sails' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Criminal Minds' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'CSI: Miami' (tot seizoen 6 gezien) *'CSI: New York' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Fargo' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Game of Thrones' (tot seizoen 6 gezien) *'Hawaii Five-O' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'Homeland' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'House of Cards' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Longmire' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Once Upon a Time' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'NCIS' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'NCIS: Los Angeles' (tot seizoen 6 gezien) *'Person of Interest' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'The Walking Dead' (tot seizoen 6 gezien) *'True Detective' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) Nederlandse TV series *'Celblok H' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Dokter Tinus' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Heer en Meester' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Flikken Maastricht' (tot seizoen 11 gezien) *'Nieuwe Buren' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Penoza' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Smeris' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Zwarte Tulp' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) BBC TV series *'Death in Paradise' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Downton Abbey' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Sherlock' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) Opkomende series (nog niet gezien) Van mezelf *Borgen *'Dracula: The Animated Series' *House *In Therapie *Overspel *The Unit Van mijn zus *'Doris' *'Floor Faber' *'Hard Tegen Hard' *'Van Gogh, Een Huis Voor Vincent' Van mijn moeder *Little House On a Prairie *McCloud's Daughters Series die klaar zijn die ik nog moet afzien (opkomende TV series) Elke TV serie die af is, wordt verwijderd uit deze lijst. Dit geld alleen voor TV series die niet doorlopen. *Atlantis (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Black Sails (seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken) *Celblok H (seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (seizoen 1 en 12 zijn afgekeken) *CSI: Miami (seizoen 1-6 zijn afgekeken) (over de helft) *CSI: New York (seizoen 1-3 zijn afgekeken) *Desperate Housewives (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) *Dirty Pair (momenteel aan het kijken) *Downton Abbey (seizoen 1-3 zijn afgekeken) *Dracula: The Animated Series *Fringe (seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken) *Haven (seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken) *In Therapie *Kiddy GiRL-AND (momenteel aan het kijken) *Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness *Life *Lipstick Jungle *Overspel (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) *Nikita (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) *Person of Interest (seizoen 1-4 zijn afgekeken) (over de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Six Feet Under *Smallville *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (seizoen 1-4 zijn afgekeken) (ruim over de helft) *The Amazing Spiez *The 4400 (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) *The Shield (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) *The Unit *Totally Spies! (ruim over de helft) *Under The Dome (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) Amerikaanse TV series *'Alcatraz': Finished *'Almost Human': Finished *'Bad Judge': Finished *'Band of Brothers': Finished *'Breaking Bad': Finished *'Breakout Kings': Finished *'Camelot': Finished *'Castle': Finished *'Crossbones': Finished *'Dexter': Finished *'Dracula (TV series)': Finished *'FlashForward': Finished *'FlashPoint': Finished *'Glee': Finished *'Into The West': Finished *'Lost': Finished *'Revenge': Finished *'Revolution (TV series)': Finished *'Rome': Finished *'Spartacus (TV series)': Finished *'Terra Nova': Finished *'Touch': Finished *'The Event': Finished *'The Following': Finished *'The Mentalist': Finished *'The Pacific': Finished *'24': Finished *'Twin Peaks': Finished Miniseries *'Earthsea': Finished *'Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn': Finished *'Nightwing: The Series': Finished *'The Poseidon Adventure': Finished *'The Ten Commandments': Finished Amerikaanse animatie series *'Pokémon Generations': Finished Japanse animatie series *'Medabots': Finished *'Pokémon: The Origins': Finished Nederlandse TV series *'All Stars': Finished *'Baantjer': Finished **'Baantjer: De Cock en de wraak zonder einde': Finished *'Bernard, Schavuit van Oranje': Finished *'De Deal': Finished *'De Man met de Hamer': Finished *'De Ontmaskering van de Vastgoedfraude': Finished *'Floris': Finished *'Freddy, Leven in de Brouwerij': Finished *'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (serie)': Finished **'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (film)':: Finished *'Johan: Logisch Is Anders': Finished *'Lijn 32': Finished *'Oorlogswinter (VARA)': Finished *'Ramses': Finished *'Rechercheur Ria': Finished *'Seinpost Den Haag': Finished *'Van God Los': Finished BBC series *'Fleming: The Man That Would Be Bond': Finished *'The Adventures of Merlin': Finished Spinn-off series *'24: Conspiracy': Finished *'24: The Rookie': Finished Zweedse/Deense series *'The Killing': Finished Australische series *'Secrets and Lies': Finished Web series *'Black Archaeologist': Finished *'Flock (2011)': Finished *'Scissr: A Lesbian Web Series': Finished *'The Confession': Finished Zie ook *User:Station7/Lijst van mijn compleet bekeken TV series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken anime shorts *User:Station7/List of series I'm watching and to be seen - Kopie voor printer *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken film series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken documentaire series